


A fetching shade of pink

by Woldy



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bechdel Test Pass, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinks, POV Female Character, Spanking, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Morgana wanted to be spanked then Gwen wasn't going to object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fetching shade of pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contemporary AU, and the sequel to _The Spice of Life_, although you don't have to read that first. Written for my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)  square 'slapping/smacking'. This fic isn't betaed and I apologise for any mistakes.

The thing about sexual experimentation, Gwen decided, was once you started experimenting you were never going to finish. Each new kink opened a whole realm of things to try.

In the three weeks since receiving Morgause's gift certificate for the sex shop, she and Morgana had used the strap-on in virtually every position they could imagine. Now they were beginning to try other ideas, and if Morgana wanted to be spanked then Gwen wasn't going to object.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," said Morgana, her voice muffled.

Morgana was bent over the back of the sofa, with her arms and face buried in the cushions. Her arse, which was bare except for a black thong, was fully exposed.

"I suppose we'll see how ready you are," Gwen said.

Gwen ran her hand over the curve of Morgana's bum, squeezing it a little, and then lifted her hand away. She took a deep breath, focused, and then brought her hand in an arc to slap Morgana's arse.

Morgana's body jerked at the contact, and her breathing sounded loud in the silence after the slap. The skin where Gwen's hand had landed flushed a fetching shade of pink.

Gwen drew her arm back and smacked Morgana's other arse cheek. This time Morgana barely flinched.

"I hope you're having fun down there," Gwen said, running her hand across Morgana's lower back. "You'll let me know, if you're not?"

Morgana nodded.

Gwen chose her target, where Morgana's bum met her thighs, and slapped it. Morgana didn't move, but her breathing became a little more laboured.

"I could get used to this," Gwen said, and smacked the same spot again, more gently this time. "Maybe it would remind you to wash up."

"That's not fair," said Morgana, turning her head to the side so that her words weren't muffled. "I can't argue with you, because you'll beat me into submission."

Morgana's cheeks were flushed, but her hair was still neat. Gwen planned to make her look a lot less composed before they were finished.

"You suggested this," Gwen said innocently. "Doesn't that imply that spanking is an incentive?"

"It depends how you hit me," Morgana said cheekily, eyes sparkling.

"That depends on how much you deserve it," said Gwen, and slapped Morgana's bum again.

She made several blows in quick succession, two on each arse cheek. Morgana's skin was turning from pale pink to red, and when Gwen placed her palm gently on that spot, she could feel the heat.

Gwen's palm was stinging, so she raised her other hand. Her non-dominant hand felt awkward, but Gwen brought it in an arc to hit Morgana's thigh. She smacked the other thigh to match, and Morgana flinched, letting out a gasp.

She should probably stop soon, because Morgana would be insufferable if she was too sore to sit down tomorrow. No, worse than that: Morgana would be insufferable, Gwen would feel guilty, and it might ruin a promising new kink. Just one more, then, for luck.

Using her right hand, Gwen made one last smack right in the centre of Morgana's arse. Morgana squeaked, and Gwen knew she'd picked the right time to stop.

"You can straighten up now," she said.

Morgana twisted round to look at her, black hair a tousled mess around her pink face. She demanded, "You mean you're not going to fuck me?"

"Now?"

"_I'm_ comfortable," said Morgana, giving Gwen a come hither look through her dark eyelashes. "And we haven't tried this angle yet."

Gwen hesitated.

"Unless you're bored of the view..." Morgana added.

"Never," Gwen told her. "I'll get the strap-on. Take off your knickers, and hold that thought."


End file.
